


I can fix that

by Zoya113



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma had a long day, she’s not feeling very well.Paul can fix that





	I can fix that

**Author's Note:**

> This is something from my drafts that I’m posting bc the piece I was working on tonight took a whack turn & was taking too long so here’s a piece I briefly enjoyed and then hated and then deemed acceptable 
> 
> Omg the description makes it sound very nswf this is entirely appropriate I promise fjsnhfbs

“Welcome home, babe,” Paul called out as Emma trudged in through the door. 

She chucked her backpack down on the floor, not even bothering to hang it up on the hook. Emma didn’t respond to him, she was dragging her feet and her shoulders had fallen. 

“You’re looking pretty down, what’s up?” 

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Emma sank down into the couch besides Paul and wrapped her arms and her legs around his waist, resting her forehead up against his back.   
He could feel her let out a heavy sigh. “School or work?” Paul asked, putting down his phone and holding his hands over Emma’s. 

“This isn’t twenty questions, I said I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

Paul nodded, giving a quick apology. “Well, would you like anything? I can get you some water or a blanket, or we could just go to sleep early.”

Emma shook her head. “Just let me sit here for a second.”

“Of course, Em.” Her breath was warm against his back and he could feel every slight shiver in her body. “Do you wanna know something?”

“What?” 

“I love you.” 

Emma gave a dry laugh. “Yeah, thanks. I love you too.” 

Paul rubbed Emma’s arm. “And I love your spirit and your energy and just your raw, unstoppable power.” 

“Hah. Unstoppable, sure.” 

“And I think it’s really cool how you’re busy all day every day and you still bounce right back up the next day,” he smiled.

“And why’re you telling me this?” 

“Shh, I’m not done,” he cut her off and she snorted. “I was going to say that I love your personality, how you hate your routine but you go ‘fuck it,’ and just keep at it. And how you look for the good things in all of that.” He could feel Emma’s skin getting hotter and she pressed her head harder up against his back. “And I love your style of humour, and your voice when you tell jokes and how you laugh and I love how you smile and I love the face you make when you’re mad, and I love how you’ll offer to fight anyone, anywhere at any time.” 

“You done now?” Emma’s voice was muffled by his shirt. 

“Well if you want me to cut it short. I was going to tell you about your eyes and your hair and your muscles and your-“

“You’re done,” Emma interrupted. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Paul.” 

“Well did it make you feel any better?” He asked hopefully.

Emma shrugged. “I guess. But it’s not a problem compliments will fix. I mean, of course I appreciated it, I’m just tired today I guess.” She moved to release Paul from her grip but he grabbed her hands.

“Hold on tight,” he told her as he stood up from the couch.

Emma let out a surprised squawk and Paul felt her tighten her grip. “What’re you doing?” She asked. 

“I can fix tired,” he told her. “Tired Emma gets grumpy and sad.”

“Well ‘tired Emma’ knows that very well. Tired Paul is just as bad,” she retorted.

“Just don’t fall off,” Paul ordered. 

She held on like a lemur, keeping her fingers locked together to stop her falling.

He could hear her giggle just a little bit as he walked her to their bed. “You can let go now!”

Emma’s fingers unclasped and she fell backwards down into the pile of blankets and pillows. She let out a huff as she hit the mattress but sunk into the sheets without much complaint. 

“Comfy?” 

“It’ll be comfy until I want to roll over,” Emma pointed out, closing her eyes and allowing a small smile to slip onto her face and a pink blush to dust her cheeks. 

“Now here comes the fun part.” 

“Fun part? Man, I just really wanted to go to bed,” Emma curled up on her side, shutting her eyes and frowning. “Long day, Paul.” 

“I know, I promise I’m helping.” He grabbed either side of the blanket she was laying down in, crossing them over and wrapping her up. “The best remedy for sadness is really to just cocoon yourself up in blankets and pretend the outside world doesn’t exist for a bit.” 

“You speaking from experience, Matthews?” Emma winked open one eye for the sole purpose of teasing her boyfriend. It was unfortunate for Paul that it seemed to lift her mood more than his compliments. 

“Well as if any of your coping mechanisms are any better,” he wrapped her in tighter. “Just let the cocoon take you, Em.” 

“Oh I’m very taken,” she gave a short nod, slightly impressed at how tightly he had managed to wrap her in. “In fact I don’t think I had a choice!” He tried to pull her hand out of the sheets to demonstrate. “I’m very stuck.” 

Paul nodded. “That’s the best part. It means you have no other choice than to chill out and take a nap for a while!” 

“Oh Paul,” Emma squirmed for a second before lying still. “I still have to get up and do stuff later. I just wanted to take a quick nap.” 

“No, you’re getting your rest so you can feel better! I want to see your smile in the morning,” he grinned and tucked in part of the blanket that had come loose in her squirming. “It’s what you do with babies at night so they can’t use their hands. Not sure what they would be using them for, chaos, I guess. But it helps them calm down, and that’s exactly what you need.”

“It’s called swaddling, it’s to stop babies from having fear reflexes and waking themselves up with their own hands, Hidgens told me that because we both think it’s silly,” she declared. “Swaddling is silly.”

“Well has it made you feel any calmer?” Paul raised one eyebrow suspiciously. 

Emma snorted, her hard look breaking away for a sheepish smile. “Well, I’d be lying if I said no.”


End file.
